the_dragon_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Felic
'Basics' Name: Felic Pir Age: 20 years old Gender: Male Race: Human - Empath; Empaths were hardly used in the actual battles of the war as very few knew how to not be overwhelmed by the enormous flood of strong emotions. Like witches, their numbers are small and hard to locate. Appearance: Felic has dark hair that is typically unruly. His skin is paler than most would consider healthy but it has regained a bit of color over the year. Before the Academy, his frame betrayed that he isn't very strong. However, a year’s worth of combat practice has added a faint bit of muscle to his bones, making him a little stronger than the average male without physical training. His eyes are a gentle gray-blue and his facial structure leans a fraction more towards the feminine end. In way of height, he's just shy of 6 feet. For clothing, he prefers to wear white dress shirts with a loose tie (often giving him a faintly disheveled look) and an odd sort of coat. His jeans are usually of a faded dark color and his boots are a plain black with an assortment of buckles and clasps. For reasons unknown to people outside of Felic's mind, he wears bandages from the middle of his hands up to his elbows. Although, most will assume that he wears the bandages for combat practice or similar purposes. Personality: He's a very quiet person. Felic, because of his Empath blood, doesn't like to be around others except his dragon companion or his closest friend, Sin. It's hard for him to keep his empathy ability under check most of the time and so he finds himself losing track of what his own emotions are. He has gotten better in the year since he first arrived to the Academy, allowing him to separate his emotions from those belonging to others a bit easier. As such, he’s more open to approaching other students or having other students approach him in kind than he was before. While he’s still nervous, shy, and an all-round introvert, interacting with others is no longer such a frightening idea to him. Talents: Mild blood manipulation, empathy (emotion sensing/mild controlling), wood crafting. Likes: Calm emotions, talking to his friends, being quiet. Dislikes: Overwhelming emotions/chaos, separating from Sorge, conflict/trouble makers. Has a strange phobia that involves his hands. Classes: Room: Abilities Felic is an Empath with a semi-rare ability to manipulate blood. He rarely uses this ability, however, as he dislikes it. Pertaining to his Empathic abilities, he is able to sense every emotion within a certain radius of his position. If one or more of these emotions are strong enough, they can overwhelm his own emotions and make him ill (at the least) or make him lash out according to the emotion (at the worst). In extreme cases, usually times of great anger or aggression, Felic can panic and resort to an emotional push. This push sends an influencing wave (of varying effectiveness) to the minds of surrounding people in an attempt to dissuade ill emotions for favor of calmer ones. This portion of his Empathic abilities only really shows as a panic-stricken action since he knows what it feels like to have outside emotions trying to influence someone else's and he dislikes it all the same. Still, he is hesitantly practicing on this specific portion of his Empathy. 'Sorge' Sorge (Italian for 'sorrow') is named such for the constant sorrow she exuded while within her egg. She is a permanent source of calm emotions for Felic and believes that she must protect his frail body from any harm. When she speaks, her words are just as soft as the boy's and (more often than not) hold meaning to them. She never repeats herself, no matter the situation, and favors those who listen. In way of abilities, Sorge is able to find an individual's deepest fears or laments and turn them into tangible illusions. She is capable of creating illusions based on other emotions as well but her strengths lie with the negative ones such as sorrow, grief, depression, and terror. When creating illusions, her eyes and the frills along her spine and legs glow. Depending on the strength of the illusion, the glow varies in intensity. What weakens the realism of her illusions is the number of illusions she has created at the same instance. At most, she can hold up to three that surround an individual, each, completely. Any individual surrounded by one of her illusions cannot see through them until the illusion is in one of its weakest states. The longest she can hold three separate illusions is roughly a handful of hours and which weaken about two hours after they have been set, if not yet dispersed. is the strength of her abilities when fully grown.